Weterosi Academy
by sherannian
Summary: AU! In where, Finn Hudson doesn't date Quinn but instead dates, Lyanna Stark. Rhaegar and Elia along with Catelyn and Brandon, are the school's power couple. Cersei, is the bitch bully and Jaime dates Ashara. Then, there's Robert Baratheon, the school's No.1 soccer player who still lusts after Lyanna. And Ned, is just being Ned.
1. Chapter 1

**Westeros Academy**

 **Chapter 1.**

"That's it? You can't leave us, you know. It's mom's orders." Cassandra Reed, scolded her brother.

"Come on, you're old enough to go to your classroom." Howland assured Cassandra "you and Karlize are classmates."

"Fine." Cassandra said and grabbed Karlize then ran off to class.

Lyanna was there standing beside to door of the men's restroom, waiting for Finn Hudson, to come out.

 _Since, when does took it that long_ Lyanna wondered angrily. Then there was a flush coming from the restroom, and Finn walked out looking like a mess.

"Finn Christopher Hudson, did you get in to trouble with the sink _again_ or did Santana's boyfriend, Noah Puckerman did this to you?!" Lyanna said in a motherly tone, making Finn annoyed.

"Look it was nothing, I-I-I bumped unto a door, and It's fine." He lied, not making eye contact with Lyanna making her mad.

"Finn, you're not fine. Don't just say it's fine, I know you're not fine. Just, please tell me the truth." Lyanna told Finn in concern

"Fine, I didn't bumped myself unto a door, Dave Karofsky did it." Finn sighed

The mention of Dave Karofsky made Lyanna's blood boil in intense anger. He's always the top one to mess with them in the first place, next to Jacob Ben Israel, the school's stereotypical nerd and gossiper. As others suspect, one of Varys's "birds" making others hate him more, even her friends. _That pedo jock._ Lya thought.

"Finn, just tell an adult or specifically, Cassandra. Cassy, will know what to do." Lyanna told him touching his cheek.

"Awe, you two look like a married couple." They turned around to see Jacob Ben Israel, faking a cringe.

"What are you doing, Jewfro?!" Lyanna yelled at him.

"Well as you see, I'm looking for Agalia and Howland." He said blushing

Disgust had been marked at the faces of Finn and Lyanna, since when would that freaky little scumbag stop stalking the two siblings. They're not dating, their siblings who share a close bond. Why can't he get that? It's obvious they share the same parents and the same tainted blood.

"Hey, haven't I told you a million of times, Jewfro? Stop flirting with their sister!" Santana said coming closer with a finger pointed at Jacob.

"I was just waiting, for Cassy. I have something to ask her" Jacob said giggling

Lyanna, was observing his movements. How nervous he was waiting for Cassandra at the hallway. His massive crush on the "Captain", made him a trash talker so much. Everybody knows, that Cassandra has a massive crush on Nick Carter, the youngest member of Backstreet Boys. She even had Nick Carter pictures on her locker and in her room. Lyanna was annoyed, not that she was jealous but annoyed of him trying to be Nick Carter ,even if he's not.

"So, you're trying to impersonate Nickolas Gene Carter?!" Cassandra screamed directly in his face.

"Ah, Cassandra Adrianne Reed it's so nice to see you after all these months. How's it my lovely girlfriend?" Jacob said in a flirty tone towards Cassandra

"Shut up, you're so delusional. I don't love you, I ONLY LOVE NICK CARTER." Cassandra said passing by him

"I can be Nick Carter, if you want me too. I can sing for you, like he sings for his fans." Jacob said trying to catch up with Cassandra, before being stopped by Howland and Agalia.

"Stop trying to be Nick Carter, blockhead. Stop trying to make her like you." Howland said pulling Jacob's shirt collar

"What's up with her being so obsessed with a singer, who is like gay?!" Jacob said loudly, enough for Cassandra to hear.

"Take back on what you said to my friend." Lyanna came out pointing a finger at him.

Cassandra stopped walking then turned back glancing at fast, looking like ready to kill someone.

"Gay?! Stop throwing homophobic comments at Nick. Before you throw shady comments, take a look at yourself in the mirror. Do you think you deserve to be handsome just like him, or do you think you deserve to be famous like him? Oh, I'm sorry I forgot you don't have any talent or even handsome. Just before you ask me if I had menstruation, the only talent you had is being indulged with lust and bye-bye moron." Cassandra said in defense of what he told towards Nick then walked away.

"Don't even mess with the captain." Agalia warned him "Howland, you can let him go now."

The bell rang just in time they released Jacob. Santana gave Jacob a side eye for a warning, that it isn't over. Finn and Lyanna looked at each other thinking about the same thing, giving Jacob kicks and punches.

"Let's go to class, they would be so disappointed that we're late, especially Quinn." Santana said and they ran to catch up class before Mr. David Martinez, their new adviser and Spanish teacher, comes first before them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Here we go again." Ned sighed looking at his best Robert.

Robert who was always the ladies man, always lived it up as if it was a full time job. He was the good looking soccer player in the academy. Being the son of famous actor Steffon Baratheon, means he was always on the top of his game. And for the fact really loves women, he has been like that since Cassana and Steffon filed for divorce after a cheating scandal of Steffon and his fellow co-worker, Nymella Toland, surfaced on gossip magazines.

Ned was tired of Robert's chicks boy attitude, it completely changed the 80's Robert. Every girl loved the 90's Robert, having the bit of a boyfriend type or should others say husband type. Any girl on campus would give up almost anything for Robert, just to date him, but Robert never looked at each one of them, the only lucky girl Robert looked at was his own best friend's sister, Lyanna. Yes, the girlfriend of Finn Hudson, the sweet quarterback of the school. And only Ned gave a damn about it.

"I tell you what Ned, when she and that little sweet of a tootsey quarterback get a f*cking break up. I would be the first man to make her happy" Robert said and Ned gave him a fake laugh

"You know what Robert, Finn Hudson isn't what you call a "sweet of a tootsey",he's actually very shy in competition of me." Ned said giving a point to Robert.

"I gotta tell you Ned he's always a damn competition, he's not even looking like a knight in shining armor. I mean look at him, he isn't even an angel faced compared to Kurt Hummel." Robert said japing about Finn.

"Per say, I think he's impressively good looking. A baby face to be perhaps." Ned said defending Finn.

"Look Ned, that quarterback is taking half of my life away, you'd better do something. I don't want this to happen again, like my relationship to Quinn Fabray, ended terribly when she confessed to me of her feelings about Samuel f*cking Evans." Robert said in a threatening tone.

"I think I'll try." Ned said looking down.

"Try is it?! We already tried Ned. I'm through with trying. I couldn't help it anymore, my feelings for her are strong, stronger than a gym. You'd better do something tricky or else." Robert said pointing his index finger at him.

Ned gulped. He tried to hold back his fear over his best friend, he accepted the fact that Lyanna loved Finn from the the very start when she laid eyes on him. Ned never gave harsh criticism at him, he knew Lyanna would kill him if he will. Finn was different, he was very far from what Robert thought he would be. He knew he would cause great trouble, when he tried to create a rift and the man behind the FinYanna break up. He bit his finger nails, sweating hardly, he couldn't even breathe. He watched Robert sit with the soccer team along with their coach, Euron Greyjoy, one of the strictest coaches in the school.

Ned stammered and nearly panicked when Howland placed his hand on Ned's shoulder.

"Nearly had a heart attack Eddard?" Howland asked teasingly

"Come on Howe, that wasn't even funny. Uh, Ned we were just wandering if you could sit with us. I'm sure you have a hard time sitting alone, so why don't you join us?" Agalia said in a bubbly tone

"Uhh, thanks Agalia... I would love to but I don't know anyone there." Ned said shyly

"Oh, you don't have to, Lyanna told us that you should sit with us." Agalia and Howaland chorused.

"Oh, so does that mean.. No rules or stuff like that?"Ned asked

"Yeah, we're supposed to be the LOSER CLUB, but we changed into the GEEK CLUB." Kurt said walking from behind "so sha"ll we?"

Ned wasn't really sure about his decision, he hadn't heard about the GEEK CLUB all he ever knew was the MERRY CHEERS consisting of Cersei Lannister, Ashara Dayne, Elia Martell, Janna Tyrell, Mina Tyrell, Ellaria Sand, Dyanna Redwyne, and Catelyn Tully the JOCKEY ROLL the group of the jocks like Dave Karofsky, the SOCCER SQUAD which includes the heartthrobs like Rhaegar, Jaime Lannister, and Robert. But he had heard some whispers about a BERRY SQUAD consisting of the "try hard losers" such as the people of the GEEK CLUB. He barely knew these people that are going to be his group mates for the entire school year.

"So any participation on being Juliet on the school play?" Santana Lopez asked looking at Rachel

"No, Sanny. But others are willing to try like Elia Martell, Gwynes Greyjoy and Janna Tyrell" Rachel said

"Good. What about the role of Anne of Cleves? Any sign cover Britt?" Santana asked at Brittany but Brittany remained quiet.

"I think, nobody wants to be the saggy breasted Anne of Cleves." Quinn joked

Everyone laughed including Ned, Quinn's joke made it all work out. Maybe being a geek wasn't just too bad for Ned all he had to do is warm up with the occasional activities they talk about. It made Ned forgot about the problem of breaking FinYanna. Now it looked like everything was just fine. Until, running footsteps came towards their table.

"So sorry that I'm very late, Sir Kevan won't let us out, not until we finish a little recital." A young girl aged about 10-11 complained.

"Oh, it's cool. You missed Quinn's joke." Santana told her

"I think sir Kevan is making Brian Littrell as a joke." A girl standing behind her said.

"What did sir Kevan do _again_?" Lyanna said rolling her eyes

"He said Backstreet Boys doesn't even make sense." The girl said

"Look Tamara, if that teacher is making a fool of himself, I would slap that bitchy niece of his." Santana said

"Favoring Queen Snake again." the 10-11 year old girl said

"That spoiled f*cking sh*t bitch again. Leave her Cass, she is such a dominating whore, like Cersei."

"Yeah, thanks San. I couldn't put her down after that failed recital I told you." She chuckled

Robert and Ned met up after school. Ned was slightly nervous of meeting up with Robert after he sat with the geeks in school, which Finn and Lyanna are entered. Ned had to decline their offer to join them going home together, lying that he has other things to do. Ned surely knew that Robert would ask him if he already planned their break up, but he would just let him do his dirty work.

"Ned, how was your smart spy plans doing. I could hardly believe you joined them." Robert said patting his best friend on the back

"I've got more to tell you. But not here." Ned said


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"You know what girls, I heard this rumor from the New Directions aka the GEEKS, that they're actually born from rich families. And they are heirs to the great fortune, even the twin geeks Howland and Agalia are the grandchildren of the strictest politician, Arnolfo Reed." Elia whispered to the girls.

"Oh my gosh! They never told anyone, I thought they were half-siblings." Catelyn gasped.

"No way. Agalia looks like a Velaryon, she had the perfect baby look." Janna said.

"Arnolfo had divorce. He married his first wife in 1954 and they divorced in 1958 and had no sons or daughters. Then, Arnolfo married Jyana Tyrell and they had 8 children, including Agarlio Reed." Cersei told her friends.

Ashara remained quiet throughout their conversation, she didn't want to gossip about the geeky Reed children. She knew that they were born in one of the strict families in the world of business and politics, and each never acted as one because of Agarlio's wife, Rhaena Velaryon who in turn wanted the kids to act as normal and be themselves. She never loved their gossip towards the siblings, she knew that Arnolfo will peel them alive if they talk negative about them.

"Guys, I think lets not talk negative about them, you already know Arnolfo will peel us alive." Ashara warned her friends, but they ignored her warning.

 _They always do that_. She thought bitterly. Arnolfo and her grandfather, Adrinian Dayne are very good friends since childhood, before Arnolfo moved out after World War II. She already knew about the behavior of the children. Howland is a hard working child and very skilled in politics, Agalia is a bubbly and a dancer, Cassandra is a misfit, and very talented plus a die hard fangirl of BSB (a mixture of all the siblings), Rhaegal is just a regular boy and acts just like his sister, Karlize and Elsebete are very playful and sometimes quiet, then there's Symont the runt of the siblings he is in the shadow of his siblings but he is actually skilled in skateboards and any other new inventions. This made Ashara start to like them after her grandfather told her to respect the family of his best friend.

"Oh look, target is here. Come on girls let's get our drinks" Cersei said, and the girls followed except for Ashara and Catelyn.

They walked over the geeks' table and knocked them off their seats and splashed the drinks all over them and dunk their lunch over their heads, the boys from the soccer team laughed so hard even the rest of the students. Cersei even pushed Quinn when she bought extra lunch for Puck making her bathe in food.

** Few Hours Later**

The Lannister siblings ate at a Burger King restaurant, Cersei and Jaime lavish their beautiful lifestyle, Cersei even pleaded with Tywin to buy her a new mansion in California, Jaime even told Tywin to buy him a hotel he can have all to himself, and little Tyrion was left with nothing but toys and books bought by Joanna. Joanna loved Tyrion more than anything else, she never asked for any jewelries with sapphires anymore". She showered him with just the simple things in life, like mid-class toys and simple books and even buying him DVD's sold by video makers

"You know what Cers." Jaime told his twin.

"Yes?" Cersei said in between her bites.

"Just keep this a secret just the two of us, ONLY." Jaime said and Cersei became serious.

"What, you can't keep this from me." Cersei said in her serious and strict voice.

"I think- I think I'm in love with Ashara Dayne." He said flushing.

Cersei was very shocked, no wonder why Jaime was very different when he looked at the girl. She had always noticed the very awkward face of Jaime when he sees her and thought she did something wrong to him. And alas, the truth is spilled, Jaime Aerys Lannister was in love with the star of the Daynes. Cersei smirked at her brother sensing that he would love to court her, so her very plan was to make Ashara fall for Jaime.

"I think this would be perfect."


	4. Chapter 4

Rhaegar was with his sister, Aelora and his girlfriend Elia. Both of them promised to Rhaella that they would take good care of her while she couldn't fetch her in school due to Aerys's conditions and her problems with Daenerys. Aelora was a well behaved child, she obeyed Rhaella and did her best in school. Rhaegar had no problems with her except her addictions to sweetdreamer33's Wattpad stories, she loved every bit of it like The Girl He Never Noticed, which was one of her favorites, Elia loved every bit of it too. Rhaegar did not like the stories very much, he only loved the Filipino Wattpad story, She's Dating T"Then he Gangster.

"Aelora, why can't you stop reading The Sins of The Past, it's too mature for you." Rhaegar scolded his sister.

"Rhaegar, I'm already mature enough to read this. Besides, I convince myself to read all the stories of miss Neilani Alejandrino's stories." Aelora snapped back at Rhaegar.

"Oh yeah, if it wasn't mature it could just be all kissing and fights." Rhaegar convinced his little sister.

"Then, prove it!" She said pointing her index finger at him.

"Look in one chapter Ares raped Rachel on their wedding night. And you just read it." Rhaegar said in a very angry tone.

"Rhaegar, you just don't get it do you?" Aelora said looking at her phone and Rhaegar looked confused.

"Why?" He asked.

"Just guess it yourself. Duh! I'll just leave the two of you alone. Shaena will be here in a few minutes. So I guess-" she said and a car beeped right in front of the park's gate.

"Shaena's here. I gotta go. Bye Rhaegar. Bye Elia." She waved goodbye to the lovebirds and went inside Shaena's car.

Rhaegar and Elia were alone, finally. Both of them started to get cozy right after Aelora left. Elia and Rhaegar loved each other very much. Elia accepted Rhaegar's over protectiveness and sometimes boiling temper. Rhaegar accepted Elia's gossiping nature and snobbish attitude at times. The only thing that bothered them is about Rhaegar's control over his sister, he would get angry every time Aelora or Alysanne look at the Velaryon boys. The boys were the very gossip of the 6th graders, both were very handsome and gentlemen to the girls. Rhaegar just hated that.

"Rhaegar, they're not flirting with them. It's called 'kindness'. You should know, not all boys are perverts and misfits." Elia lightly touched Rhaegar's palm.

"Yeah, if only the son of Lucerys Velaryon stop trying to make Aelora fall for him." Rhaegar said in his fatherly styled voice.

"Rhaegar, Aelora was just trying to find her Ares. Just like Stella finding her Tristan." Elia purred at Rhaegar, nuzzling his shoulder.

"You really love Tristan Latsis and Stella Valiente." He said wrapping Elia in his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm always that desperate of being a book worm, Ashara, Brandon just wouldn't do anything, I'm just like Rhaegar's sister, Aelora. A sweetdreamer33 addict. I've always wanted a man like Draco Valiente or Enrique Monteiro. And I thought Brandon was the guy, so handsome like a sin. He himself acts like Enrique, Lucas, and Inigo Monteiro." Catelyn told Ashara.

"Cat, You're too much of the Monteiros I would prefer a guy like Zion Petrakis. Or Matt Barnes." Ashara said in response to Cat.

Sweetdreamer33, the famous Wattpad star in our school. Every girl is dying for her characters but it eventually faded after the Robert incident happened. Cassandra Reed, the fangirl of the Backstreet Boys is one of her fans. Cassandra really love the stories she imagined each guy was Nick Carter. Damn it. Ashara remembered each detail her grandpa told her. Howard Dorough was their babysitter before he bacame famous?! It sounds very complicated to listen but it was true. Ashara wasn't paying attention to Cat, she herself got the BSB virus, she had a very big crush on Howie. If it wasn't her spying on the siblings she wouldn't get the fangirl mode.

" So anyway, I gotta go. Brandon's waiting for me at Nonki we're having our sushi date. So I guess I'll just see you later Ash. It was nice talking to you." Cat said before walking away.

"Oh, no probs Cat, I'll call you when I get back home." Ashara told Cat.

Ah, yes. Brandon is taking Cat to Nonki the infamous sushi restaurant here. Such a rich kid. Acting like Iñigo. Ashara had bitter thoughts about him ever since he dated her when she was in 6th grade and broke her heart when she was in 7th grade. She wanted a guy like Peter from Bel Air. Ashara the gasped over a hand that touched her shoulder.

"Hi, Ashara remember me?" The voice said, it was a smooth and manly. It wasn't Brandon or anyone from romance books, she turned around and saw Jaime Lannister.

 _My, my he has change since then. Cersei was right._ Ahsara's thoughts lingered towards Jaime, he wasn't the nerd anymore. Wow Philippine education must have changed him. She took every question out of her thoughts and immediately faced Jaime

"Jaime, my goodness. You change." She gasped

"Of course. I did. Philippines is most likely one of the fascination for schools." He explained.

"Oh, so did you went to the University of the Philippines?" Ashara asked curiously

"No, I didn't went to Manila. I directly went to Cebu." He said

Oh my goodness, he went to the one of the tourist destinations in the second region in the country. My, my he is really an approved rich kid. I was curious of what school he went. I'm just excited that he came back, the soccer team already lost without him.

"So, Jaime what school did you um.. Enrolled in?" Ashara asked

"SRCDC, a Montessori near my aunt's home" he explained

"Oh my goodness. Was it expensive?" Ashara asked

"No. It was worth like hundreds or thousands of dollars. Mostly I have more to tell you."

Jaime told Ashara the many things that had happen. He was one of the MVP's there mostly basketball, he got a girlfriend at 8th grade; her name was Jyana, she was in 7th grade but they had to stop before the principal caught them right handed. Ashara was satisfied, she was really interested in Jaime's stories. Jaime said he became popular with the 5th graders, mostly because three girls in different sections had a crush on him.

"So, why did you come back to WA?" Ashara asked leaning closer to Jamie.

"A stupid rumor, made by my ex Jyana." He said palming his face.

"So, shall we have lunch. It's my treat." Ashara said trying her best to console him from that memory.

Ashara and Jaime walked towards the halls, most people were glancing, whispering and gossiping about them and Jaime'scomeback. Ash, was very nervous. People were connecting her name to Jaime as if they were in a relationship. Every time she looked at each girl, they made disgusting looks. Oh damn, these girls still love Jaime. She definetly forgot, Jaime was a heartthrob. Those thoughts were interrupted when they heard singing voices from the cafeteria. They moved closer and it was a Backstreet Boys song.

The sweet music of As Long As You Love Me, gave Ashara tingles.


End file.
